Prisoner
by Urge2Mikhail
Summary: 692718. In some prison there is a special block with only one cell there. Rokudo Mukuro, an extremely dangerous criminal is kept there and guarded day and night. To be more specific: during days Tsuna is in charge and during nights Hibari takes over.
1. Notes

Title: **Prisoner**

Category: Anime/Manga » Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Author: Urge2Mikhail

Language: English, Rating: Rated: M

Genre: Drama/Horror

First Published: 06-16-10

Only one **warning **here: hard-core. All possible hard yaoi things can happen in this story.

**Introduction**: In this story Mukuro is a dangerous criminal (well he is in canon too...) He is kept in special block with and watched 24/7. During days his guard is Tsuna. During nights - Hibari Kyoya. You can guess it's 692718 story.

**FYI: small contest. **It was announced before. And I do remember what answers I liked. But you can still answer again. Just to remind you:

Who do you think is a **prisoner** here? I've called this thing so after all... The author of the best answer can ask me for anything within my power at FF. I mean like even giving my account (**Urge2Kill**, not this one) to somebody or deleting all my fics or publishing something new (requested) or using a dick as my avatar... whatever you brain can produce. **Anything** I can do at FF. Saying the word 'author' I meant it. Just naming one out of seven possible options will not do. Give some reasoning. There's no such thing as the right answer. What I meant writing this crap is what i meant. But what I managed to express and what you managed to get is the point. I need your opinions for two reasons: to see if I'm a good author (showing the things in the right way) and if you're a good reader (paying attention to what I do and wasting your time answering for my sake). **Thanks** if you read this. Thanks twice if you answered. Please PM or review to post your answer. I'll publish the best ones from my point of view. This contest thing ends as soon as the story is completed.


	2. Scene One

**Story**: Prisoner

**Scene One**: Brain Wash

**Disclaimer**: I don't own KHR

**Author**: Urge2Kill

**Beta**: kikyokyoyahibari

* * *

Tsuna slowly walked back and forth in front of the cell, trying not to pay attention to the other party's comments. His shift would be over in two hours, he kept repeating in his mind. And he would walk home, back to his shabby apartment, drink a glass of milk warmed up in microwave and go to sleep. Ughhh…

After two hours… to be tortured by nightmares filled with blood and sex… and that person. The very same person that crept him out to no end every day at work. The person he was tortured by every single day. Rokudo Mukuro. A dangerous criminal and terrorist who killed over three hundred people in total. Mukuro was kept in a separate block with the only cell in there. He had to be guarded 24/7. And Tsuna, as a loyal officer, was assigned to the day shift of the patrol.

Needless to say Tsuna had it hard.

His job setting consisted of a small corridor with two doors: the cell door and the exit from this special block. Basically, Mukuro did nothing to him. He only lied or sat in his cell, constantly trying to strike a conversation with him. Unfortunately, only that was enough to drive anyone insane. Maybe Tsuna would be ok with it if they'd talked about something normal but Mukuro enjoyed torturing him telling the stories about his murders never missing even a single horrifying detail. It wasn't the only entertainment. The other topic that the prisoner brought up was sex. The sexual fantasies that came from Mukuro's sick mind. Needless to say, Tsuna was starring in all those bed tales.

"Kufufu... Tsunayoshi-kun~, you know, I had a very pleasant dream last night~."

'_Not again…'_ Tsuna mentally whined and cursed.

"It was nightmare at first, but then it got really good. Can you imagine it? I saw you having sex with a girl. Such nonsense! Like you could ever be attracted to the disgusting woman's body! Of course I had to get rid of her."

"Stop it, Mukuro-san," Tsuna said in monotonous voice. He'd better not show any signs of fear. He was used to something like that; his eye twitched nevertheless.

"Actually I made her swallow the blade. Just to make her die slowly with lots of blood dripping from her mouth. I thought then that her agony would help you to see the true colors of women nature. No one is allowed to touch my Tsunayoshi-kun, right?"

"Mukuro, please, don't start it again," Tsuna almost pleaded.

"Kufufu~ You just read my mind, Tsunayoshi-kun. You did exactly the same in my dream. You begged me in the same voice and you were wearing just the same expression. You begged me to take you."

Tsuna pressed his palms to his ears.

"STOP!" He yelled, not wanting to hear the other's smooth half-whispering voice. The rich voice that made shivers run down his spine, the tenor that made his insides freeze in horror and his heart ache.

The watch on the opposite wall said it was seven in the evening. It was only an hour left to tolerate with the other. But the most difficult part was just about to start.

"I'll go get your dinner, Mukuro-san," Tsuna said while heading to the exit.

"Please, make it back soon, Tsunayoshi-kun, you don't want me to miss you too much, right?"

Tsuna only sighed and went out.

When he came back he found Mukuro shirtless and with his pants undone too. _'WTF?'_ Tsuna panicked and almost dropped the tray with the food.

"M-Mukuro-san! W-what are you doing?" He yelled in surprise.

"I'm missing you, Tsunayoshi-kun~ I prefer to miss you with pleasure." Mukuro brought his hand to his mouth and started to lick his fingers in the most seductive way. Pink tongue traced long fingers up and down, lips closed around one digit then around the other. Mukuro seemed so into it like Tsuna wasn't even there. The smaller male couldn't help but close his eyes but he blushed nonetheless once the wet sucking sound reached his ears.

Tsuna knew he had to enter the cell and use his weapons to calm and handcuff the prisoner. And he was sincerely about to fulfill his duty. The problem was that he had to open his eyes. After mere seconds, he just blushed furiously watching the tongue to pop out and coat the fingers with saliva one by one. At the back of his mind, Tsuna wondered how Mukuro managed to smirk while licking his hand, but his attention was fully captivated by those mismatched eyes. Red and blue were intriguing him only to lure him into submission.

"Tsunayoshi-kun~," Mukuro whispered, trailing his wet hand to his chest and drawing circles around his nipple when his other hand closed around his erected member. Suddenly he started stroking his cock at a frantic pace, pinching his nipple at the same amazing speed. Tsuna just stood there, unable to tear his gaze from the scene. Unknown to him his own pants tightened. He must have broken his common sense while spending most of his time with that sex and blood addict. Mukuro increased his speed even more growling after touching the tip of his precum dripping cock. Rough and erratic movements mesmerized Tsuna, dragging his mind along to nowhere in particular. When Mukuro screamed Tsuna's name in a husky voice, spilling his cum in his hand and onto the floor, Tsuna let out a breath he never remembered holding.

"Kufufu, Tsunayoshi-kun~," Mukuro spoke panting lightly, "come here and feed me."

Tsunayoshi realized he was still holding a tray. The awareness of his situation brought him out of daze a bit but the red and blue didn't let him go that easily. So Tsuna took hesitant steps towards the cell door, not realizing what he was doing like a mindless doll.

* * *

Thanks a lot to **kikyokyoyahibari**

Thanks for reading too**  
**


	3. Scene Two

**Story: **Prisoner

**Scene Two: **Seduction

**Disclaimer**: I don't own KHR

**Author: **Urge2Kill

**Beta: **kikyokyoyahibari

* * *

Tsuna opened the cell door and leaned down to settle the tray on Mukuro's bed. He was glad he finally broke the eye contact with the criminal. He was about to sigh in relief when he felt the other standing right behind his back.

'_H-how? Impossible!..._'

Panic took over the remaining pieces of his mind when he quickly turned around and saw the very eyes he feared right before his own.

_'To close! To close!'_ Tsuna's inner voice was screaming, but his real voice was mumbling something like "h-heresyourf-food". Tsunayoshi tried to rush towards the door. Yes, tried but had no such luck. Mukuro made a small step to the right and immediately had the smaller brunette pressed into his chest.

"Kufufu~ And here's yours, Tsunayoshi-kun." The psycho terrorist said, bringing his cum covered hand up just when Tsuna raised his head from Mukuro's chest to face it.

Tsuna wanted to run as fast as he could and as far away as it was possible; even if he was falling into hell, he would be ok with that. He looked at the hand in front of his face and felt sick. The worst thing was a strange gleam in Mukuro's mismatched eyes that silently told him that he'd better obey. Tsuna was trapped between Mukuro's body and the bed so there was no way out. That horrifying gaze told him to do what he was told to and fulfill the other's wishes. A single gaze promised a lot of pain and even worse humiliation if Tsuna dared not to.

Having a tiny amount of hope left, Tsuna tried to say something to convince Mukuro to let him go. That wasn't the best idea. As soon as he slightly opened his mouth to speak, two fingers were shoved inside.

"Ummn," was the only sound that came out when Tsuna gagged after two digits hit his throat. His mouth was all salty and bitter now.

"Kufufu~ Nice, Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro leaned and whispered into his ear. "Very nice indeed."

He drew his hand back, licking it himself.

"You taste so sweet and I'm so bitter, Tsunayoshi. Perfect. But not enough."

Tsuna's eyes widened when Mukuro cupped his crotch. "I can see I caused you pain. Here." Mukuro purred squeezing it lightly. "Oya-oya, why don't you feed me, Tsunayoshi? I'm still hungry for you." Criminal's fingers traveled to the rim of Tsuna's uniform pants. Some moments later, said pants fell down with a chattering sound that came from the gun hitting the floor.

Tsuna stood there, shivering and dumb-folded. He wanted to lean down and collect his weapon back but even someone like him could guess that leaning down was a bad idea when dealing with Mukuro. So he stood there silently when the other kneeled in front of him agonizingly slowly never breaking their eye contact. That gaze would never let Tsuna go, that was certain. Not in reality or in his dreams. The spell of red and blue was cast in him and brought a curse that would never weaken.

"Tsunayoshi-kun~," said Mukuro after giving Tsuna's penis a test lick. "You really are sweet." Tsuna just shivered in fear and … was it anticipation?

"Oya, so lewd," Mukuro kept his teasing. Several light kisses on the tip and Tsuna wasn't able to think at all.

"Mukuro, stop it," Tsuna pleaded desperately after gathering all that was left of his courage.

"If Tsunayoshi-kun wants me to…" the blue haired man said mocking a bored tone, "I surely…" he trailed his index finger up and down Tsuna's hardness teasing it even more. "… will do what **I** desire." He finished suddenly scratching the sensitive skin before squeezing the member painfully in his fist. Tsuna screamed in pain and tears rolled down his face. But, he already moaned some seconds later when Mukuro's mouth closed around his erection after the criminal fully enjoyed the pained looks on his face.

After that, Tsuna could only mutter something incoherent when the skillful tongue wrapped around his member, or when the head was sucked on while Mukuro moved his head up, or when the teeth lightly bit his skin there. Tsuna could only guess how the asocial psycho like Mukuro could get so good at… this kind of things. Tsuna's mind was in chaos, the one that repeated itself every several moments. Warm and wet feeling, feeling of his butt being squeezed, cold feeling on wet sensitive flesh after the warmth moved away, pleasure when the tip was licked, slight pain when his cock was bitten, and then so pleasurable sucking, and then wetness and warmth again along with humming and delicious vibrations.

At first slowly, then faster, then harder: harder sucks, harder bites, and faster pumping and licking. God. Tsuna had no idea how much he screamed. He didn't know if he begged for more or even whined. For the time being, he was denying the reality and feeling only slight pain accompanied by mind-blowing pleasure and… surprisingly slight disgust, but a weirdly pleasant one. He hated himself, he was disgusting. And when he was taken in too deeply hitting the other's throat or upper mouth and Mukuro growled around his erection, it just hit the very core of Tsuna's being sending him over the edge. Tsuna's vision was blurry when his body shook uncontrollably. He was held in place only by Mukuro's grip on his hips. His penis was abused and still greedily sucked on so that it hurt. When the sore organ was finally let go of, Tsuna heard:

"Kufufu~ You really are sweet. Oya?" Mukuro leaned again to kiss the tip of the now relaxing cock. "Almost wasted the last droplet." He said, standing up and planting a small kiss on Tsuna's forehead.

When his molester pulled away, Tsuna saw the clock on the wall that told his shift would end in five minutes. So Hibari-san would take over the guarding soon. That thought lazily traveled in officer's mind when Tsuna suddenly realized what it meant.

"Hiee!" Tsuna jumped, yanking his pants up along with his boxers and rushed towards the cell door. In a minute he was a perfect guard model. Collected, calm, standing still in front of the cell where Mukuro kept licking his lips, looking him in the eye, smirking and chucking.

Soon, the second door in the corridor opened, revealing the form of a stoic, raven-haired man.

"Tsunayoshi, you are a mess." The man said, circling his arms around the brunette's waist to adjust the other's belt. The smaller of the two blushed. Hibari-san's 'inspections' always made him uneasy and excited at the same time. Tsunayoshi guessed it wasn't normal, but Hibari-san was a perfectionist so Tsuna just tolerated with all of it. Not to mention, it was not only dangerous but purely suicidal to oppose Hibari.

Facing the opposite wall, Tsuna wasn't aware of the glaring contest the prisoner and the night shift worker were involved in.

"Tsunayoshi, care to explain why you left the tray in the cage… cell?"

Tsuna was listening to the regular, never-ending list of 'what he had done wrong', forgetting about what had just happened little by little. Finally, he was free to go and so he did, without a second of hesitation.

* * *

Thanks a lot to **kikyokyoyahibari**

She's really fast! And amazing! And curious too but that's not the subject here.

Thanks a lot to everyone who reads this.


	4. Scene Three

**Story**: Prisoner

**Scene Three**: Becoming Insane

**Disclaimer**: I don't own KHR

**Author**: Urge2Kill

**Beta**: kikyokyoyahibari

* * *

"Kufufu... Nice to see you, stalker-kun... I mean Skylark-kun." The criminal was sitting on the floor, leaning against his bed, lazily popping some pieces of food in his mouth.

Hibari never wanted to know what exactly that food was made of neither what it was supposed to be. It looked like some cat food or… Hibari didn't want to think about it. He stood firmly in front of the cell silently glaring at the rule-breaker. How he hated that damn pineapple. That psycho, pedo, perverted, blood thirsty pineapple. The blue haired man was truly mad but had some logic in the words he was spitting out nevertheless. And it was dangerous to listen to what he was saying. Really dangerous.

…

But at the same time Hibari was glad he had to guard that beast. The other was the only thread that connected him with Tsunayoshi. The day-shift worker never remembered they've met before. Hibari used to be a custom officer. His responsibility was to find out if any tourists that came to the country carried weapons or drugs or any other illegal things. Normally he was just standing by the frame in the airport looking at the people passing by or searching some of them if the frame beeped. However, sometimes there were suspicious people he had to search carefully, to the extent of checking their asses for drugs. He hated it. It was boring but at times he got some weaklings to bite to death. After all, he never tolerated with rule-breakers.

And once it all changed. He saw the brunette, Sawada Tsunayoshi. The small man returned to Japan and was passing the custom control, Hibari's control. Just a couple of touches after the metal detector kept beeping were not enough for the Skylark, not even close to enough. It was the first time Hibari got an erection while looking at and touching, even through fabric, the other male. And he found a gun. Well, he was lucky. Hibari's brain worked fast enough to understand that with that alone he could have Tsunayoshi all in his power. At that very moment, Hibari thought he would LIKE to check someone's ass. He was about to take Tsunayoshi for a 'personal' search when it turned out so that the small man was a military officer. Of course, Hibari was left unsatisfied. His prey was taken right from under his nose.

And it was when his analytical brain and his sanity let him down. He went too far. He carefully memorized where the other worked and was pleased to know he was just a prison guard because it made it easier to approach the small brunette, he transferred several times to get to work at the same place. And now he had a courtesy of 'accidentally' touching that small frame that begged to be held, to be penetrated, pierced and even broken. To be thoroughly bitten till nothing was left.

No, no, no. That used to be purely romantic love then. That was time when he still was disciplined. Hibari had lost the count of times when he tried to invite Tsunayoshi for a drink. Also, he was secretly hoping it would be a drink with the 'continuation'. But, the damn pineapple always managed to interfere and ruin the mood. That psycho had a weird sixth sense that read the air between the two guards.

The pineapple made him insane. The pineapple made him addicted and jealous. Rokudo Mukuro made him into a lustfully hungry beast. At first, he just thought of the brunette. Yes, his thoughts and fantasies weren't too innocent he could admit. But what grown up man doesn't have some sick sexual fantasies? Hibari would never say his thoughts of Tsunayoshi were sick, unhealthy or sinful. It wasn't a matter of discipline or self-discipline. It was a matter of the darkest instinct, the instinct to overpower and dominate the victim.

Anyone, absolutely anyone who saw the prey-like brunette wearing his uniform, with the gun and a pair of handcuffs attached to the rough belt on the slim waist would have this kind of amoral thoughts. How would the brunette look handcuffed? Naked? Pleading? Sucking? Moaning? Screaming?

Adjusting the other's belt, Hibari could only think of slapping that round ass with that rough belt, slapping it so hard to leave red traces on the slightly tan smooth skin. Adjusting the other's tie, he really wanted to sink his teeth in the nape of the slim neck to leave an angry red mark. To let Rokudo Mukuro know whose property was that.

The Skylark knew those thoughts were not right. He used to want to treat Tsunayoshi with care. He used to want to protect Tsunayoshi from that perverted criminal and anyone else. But Rokudo Mukuro never hid his advances. And it made Hibari want to bite him to death. And he did so several times. He beat the prisoner countless times careful to make it less visible but more painful. However, Rokudo Mukuro never stopped. He went on and on with his attempts to seduce his Tsunayoshi.

Hibari wasn't sure when it happened. But the psycho got him, won that silent battle for Tsunayoshi and Hibari's sanity. And it made Hibari an observer. A watcher. A stalker. Every night, he watched the tape of Tsunayoshi's shift to make sure the brunette didn't fall into other's traps. Every night Hibari felt awful while watching the pineapple telling his Tsunayoshi about his sick dreams and fantasies. It was disgusting. And it was a turn on. Plainly disgusting. But it was absolutely necessary.

…

"Hnn." He tried to ignore his night companion. He would never show any, even the slightest sign of weakness in front of that man.

Mukuro stopped eating and just looked at his hand studying it like he'd seen it for the first time. Then the blue-haired male closed his eyes moving his fingers in barely noticeable circling movements. From time to time he brought the hand to his face like he tried to smell something and then licked his lips till they were bright red.

Hibari watched the criminal, wanting nothing but to hit him. When was the pineapple going to sleep so he could watch the 'movie'? But something with those actions was off. Hibari was used to all the weirdness of the prisoner but that was way too much even for that psycho.

"What are you doing, Rokudo Mukuro?" He spoke in his usual cold voice like he wasn't interested at all and it was plainly needed for some report.

"Kufufu... Curious, aren't you, Skylark-kun...?" The criminal answered with his signature laugh mocking and annoying his guard.

"You will know, won't you, Skylark-kun?" The other smiled. "You are waiting for me to finally go to sleep, right? So you would enjoy your movie to the fullest?"

"I'll bite you to death." Hibari hissed, touching his belt where his weapon was.

"Oya? Since when were you willing to bite me? I was so sure you wanted to bite _my _sweet Tsunayoshi-kun…I understand you though. Tsunayoshi-kun is so fuckable…and you don't have his attention at all. Of course, you are envious. We are all lovey-dovey during the daytime and you know that."

Hibari's hand moved from the handcuffs to gun without him realizing this.

"What Tsunayoshi and I are is none of your business."

"Kufufu... Exactly. What Tsunayoshi and I are is none of your business. But, you keep watching our tape every night, stalker-kun. Kufufu... Be prepared, you'll get quite a show today."

The leftovers of Hibari's self control snapped and he aimed his gun at the blue haired man.

"I have a right to shoot you in the head because you _are_ trying to escape."

"Tut-tut, Hibari-kun. Why would you do such thing? There would be an investigation then. And Tsunayoshi-kun would probably have to retire then... Because of all of those 'lost tapes' of his shifts that were faked later by you, don't you think so? Ne, Skylark-kun?"

There was a dreadful silence then. And a glaring contest. The damn pineapple got him.

"You know, Skylark-kun... I guess I feel sleepy." The criminal licked his middle finger slowly and sucked lightly, locking his gaze with Hibari's. After a couple of hard sucks, he released his finger with a loud 'pop': "So you are free to enjoy your _adult_ movie."

Hibari had a bad feeling. A really bad one. Rokudo Mukuro never did useless things. So he meant something by that. The question was what he meant. Instead of torturing himself with guesses, he took a tape out of the small cam that was hidden in the clock on the wall opposite to the cell and loaded the memory card into his phone to play it.

* * *

Thanks

*hugs **kikyokyoyahibari***


	5. Scene Four

**Story: **Prisoner

**Scene Four: **Sleepless

**Disclaimer**: I don't own KHR

**Author**: Urge2Kill

**Beta**: kikyokyoyahibari

* * *

For some reason, Tsuna couldn't sleep that night. No, he couldn't sleep because of the reason he knew too well, Rokudo Mukuro. Tsuna had no time to realize what happened at work and, moreover, to accept it. But when he came home, hoping to have some peaceful sleep, he really regretter not accepting Irie-san's proposal to go out for a drink.

Oh, of course, Hibari-san would smell alcohol the next morning even if Tsuna drank only one shot or was slowly sipping beer the night before. Brushing teeth over and over, drinking coffee... all of it weren't effective, nothing helped. The inspection he to pass every morning was something thorough and even Tsuna would call it embarrassing if it wasn't Hibari-san inspecting him. It sent uncomfortable shivers down Tsuna's spine when his co-worker leaned in and their faces were almost touching to sniff his breath he was desperately trying to keep in. But he always failed and let it out under that cold gaze.

And as a result, he would be scolded and would have to listen to a long lecture about the harm of alcohol, the importance of keeping his mind clear, irresponsible behavior, lack of discipline... especially about lack of discipline. It wasn't like Hibari-san actually scold him or yell at him. His night shift companion's tone was calm and quiet, but his glare spoke volumes and volumes about what kind of punishment would be for breaking rules and ruining the discipline. If you ask Tsuna, he would say he preferred bloody stories Mukuro purred all the time or even prisoner's sick sexual fantasies and uneasy questions about Tsuna's private matters to Hibari-san's sadistic and somewhat sarcastic glares accompanied with his cold words and entire closeness of the other's body.

But now, Tsuna would prefer to listen for hours instead of seeing Mukuro's face behind his eyelids in another futile attempt to fall asleep. It wasn't like Tsuna wasn't already used to it. It was quite usual for him to have nightmares with the said man starring after all the 'stories from his own experience' Mukuro told. Those mismatched eyes, creepy laughs and numerous smirks had already flooded his mind long time ago. But now it was different. He didn't suffer from his imagination envisioning one of Mukuro's tales. This time, his own memory was gladly providing him images of the prisoner right in front of him, trapping him, leaning to kiss him, looking straight in the eye while licking Tsuna's lips, kneeling in front of him, still staring at his face while sucking...

OMG! That was insane! Thinking about it was insane! He should forget about it and never EVER let his guard down again. What would Hibari-san say if he knew how Tsuna failed at fulfilling his duty? Right, he needed to calm down and go to sleep. Nothing happened. It wasn't real. It was just one of the sick jokes Mukuro told him, as usual. Everything was just being normal. Well, just another normal, average day with mentally sick murderer Tsuna got accustomed to.

Yes, it wasn't real and Tsuna would forget it as soon as morning comes. Right, it never happened to him. But for some reason, Sawada Tsunayoshi kept blankly staring at the ceiling of his small room till sunrise, then got up to drug himself with unbelievable amount of morning coffee.

…

It was unusual to the extent of unbelievable of Hibari Kyoya to feel uneasy. But after that man's words, his confidence was long gone. The proud tone, the 'I-know-what-you-did-last-summer' smirk, the mocking attitude – everything about Mukuro today told him he had a reason to be worried about Tsunayoshi. He didn't even make sure that bastard kept his word about going to sleep when he started to watch the tape. How he hated seeing his Tsunayoshi talking to that damn pineapple! But he had to make sure nothing happened. He had to know it was just another unreasonable half-threat from the psycho.

"_Tsunayoshi-kun~ You know, you still haven't answered. I'm caged here for the rest of my life and most likely will never see sunshine again, not to mention other people. I want to hear something normal. Like your answer about how you lost your virginity." Mukuro pressed his face to the cold iron of the cell lattice._

"_Good morning to you too, Mukuro-san." Tsuna answered, trying to sound calm despite of the light blush on his face._

"_Kufufu, Tsunayoshi-kun."_

Hibari kept watching. It wasn't something unusual. Mukuro often tried to embarrass Tsunayoshi asking about his sex life. Hibari wasn't sure if his obsession actually had any experience, but he wanted to believe Tsunayoshi was still a virgin. Judging by his blushing face every time he was asked something by Rokudo Mukuro, Hibari thought he indeed was one but Tsunayoshi was a shy man who blushed even if he was shown a finger so the Skylark wasn't 100% sure. Now when Mukuro on the tape voiced the question, which answer Hibari desperately wanted to know, yet fearing it at the same time, the night-shift guard tensed.

"_No need to be shy. You can tell me. There's nothing to be ashamed of. Having your first time with a man is only natural for someone with such a…"_

"_M-Mukuro-san!" Tsuna yelled, rushing all the way to the cell grid and covering the prisoner's mouth with his both hands._

"_HIEE!" Tsuna yelled, after a mere second hiding his hands behind his back so quickly that his motion was blurry on the tape._

_Mukuro, on the other hand, breathed in deeply through his nose, licking his lips. Soon after that, the prisoner let his breath out, producing his trademark laugh._

"_Kufufu… Today, your hands smell like strawberry, but taste as usually."_

_Tsuna made a couple of steps back, keeping silence and rubbing his hand like trying to clean it, but making it less obvious (to be polite?)._

"_Kufufu…"_

Hibari clenched his teeth. How dare that man do this to his Tsunayoshi! But then he thought of his co-workers' slim fingers. So they smelled like strawberry today. In the morning, he smelled like vanilla and coffee, but it turned out his hands smelled like strawberry. Hibari made a mental note to check up the brunette more carefully. How dare the prisoner smell what was his! He will bite him to death. Hibari was ready to stand up when he heard the prisoner speaking.

"Kufufu… Someone's envious. I was hoping to taste his blood today, but my sweet Tsunayoshi-kun jumped away as soon as I lightly bit him, so disappointing…"

Instead of answering, Hibari stood up, walking into the cell and sending the death glare towards Mukuro.

"The tray. I assume you finished eating." He spoke, looking at the vein on the prisoner's neck. How much he wanted that pulse to stop!

"Kufufu… So ironic, isn't it, Skylark-kun? I bit him first~."

Hibari took the empty tray from other's hands and jerked it forward right away to hit the other, but Mukuro dodged the attack easily.

"Oya-oya, don't be like that and I'll tell you how it felt. His flesh is soft. Very pleasant to sink teeth in, stalker-kun."

Hibari gulped hard, but walked out, closing the cell door behind him. Things like this weren't unusual. He had to keep in control. He can not allow the psycho to manipulate him.

…

"_So your first time wasn't with a man, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro asked, with his gaze locked on the smaller brunette, observing the reactions. "Kufufu… Don't tell me it was with a woman. And you really got it up?"_

_After those words, Tsuna blushed like mad._

"_Kufufu… I knew women are not for you, Tsunayoshi-kun~. They are disgusting and your body knows it." Mukuro smirked, looking at the blushing guard. "I bet she was just ugly. Just a greedy creature who wanted something so beautiful all for herself, but naturally she wasn't good for Tsunayoshi-kun…"_

"_STOP IT, MUKURO! You don't know anything about her. And don't you dare badmouth Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna stopped abruptly, realizing he just let out the name to the psycho who hates women and killed numerous people. And, he admitted Mukuro's guesses at the same time._

"_Kufufu~ Got you, Tsunayoshi-kun~," Mukuro kept chuckling with an insane gleam in his eyes for quite some time. Tsuna tried to ignore the prisoner and both of them kept silence._

Hibari sped up the tape seeing nothing interesting (no talking and Tsuna didn't come close to the cage… cell). He knew who that 'Kyoko-chan' was. He investigated on Tsunayoshi quite thoroughly. Coworkers, friends, college group mates and even classmates from school. He knew all the people Tsunayoshi kept in contact with. He even knew all kinds of rumors about his obsession.

And he was pleased with the information he got just now. Sasagawa Kyoko. Tsunayoshi went out with her after he graduated. But not long after they started dating, they broke up. And Tsunayoshi wasn't able to get over it (actually Hibari appeared soon after that and kept all the noisy herbivores away, without Tsunayoshi knowing, of course). Anyway, now it seemed like he knew the reason why Tsunayoshi and his ex-girlfriend broke up. And also it meant Tsunayoshi was still pure. Hibari smiled. Needless to say if someone saw his smile, he would most likely be scared to death.

But after mere minutes the smile disappeared to be replaced with a frown and Hibari pressed 'stop' and then 'play'. He thought that morning scene was all the tape had. But, when Tsunayoshi's shift was almost over, that damn pineapple resumed his annoying try-ons again.

"_Kufufu... Tsunayoshi-kun~ You know I had a very pleasant dream last night. It was a nightmare at first, but then it got really good. Can you imagine it? I saw you having sex with a girl. Such nonsense! Like you could ever be attracted to the disgusting woman's body! Of course, I had to kill her."_

_"Stop it, Mukuro-san."_

_"Actually I made her swallow the blade. To make her die slowly with lots of blood dripping from her mouth. I thought then that her agony would help you to see the true colors of women nature."_

_"Mukuro, please, don't." Tsuna almost pleaded._

_"Kufufu~ You just read my mind, Tsunayoshi-kun. You did exactly the same in my dream. You begged me in the same voice and wearing just the same expression. You begged me to take you."_

_"STOP!"_

_Then there was a long silence again._

_"I'll go get your dinner, Mukuro-san," Tsuna said while heading to the exit._

Prisoner's nonsense angered Hibari, but not too much. He clenched his fist every time he heard the bastard calling Tsunayoshi his, but that couldn't be helped no matter how hard he beat up the other.

"Kufufu…"

The familiar laugh brought his attention to the prisoner again. Mukuro was sitting on the floor leaning against his bed.

"Kufufu…"

That laugh was annoying. That laugh was angering him. Again and again.

"Kufufu… almost there… the good memory."

Mukuro was staring him in the eye while the prisoner's hand was traveling down to the rim of his pants. Mukuro drew circles on his skin, slowly sliding his hand down to his crotch.

"You're welcome to see the truth, stalker-kun~." Another creepy smirk was given to the guard when Mukuro started rubbing himself through the fabric. "Kufufu… Help yourself and press 'play'. Oya? Why so slow? I don't remember you being shy. And increase the volume, please."

Hibari clenched his teeth. What he saw was disgusting. Then why couldn't he tire his eyes from the prisoner…

"Or could it be you are afraid to admit you are NOT the one who possesses Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"You are to shut that dirty mouth of yours, herbivore." Hibari tried to sound calm and confident while resuming the tape.


	6. Scene Five

**Story: **Prisoner

**Scene Five: **Night Watch

**Disclaimer**: I don't own KHR

**Author**: Urge2Kill

**Beta**: kikyokyoyahibari

* * *

Hibari could only watch. He wished he could be there and beat the shit out of the damn psycho. No, it wasn't the first time he saw the damn bastard jerking off and whispering Tsunayoshi's name. He silently watched the disgusting and amoral scene. It was good Tsunayoshi was out for the food.

Crap. Hibari held his breathe in when he saw the door opening slowly. The small man entered the corridor, his back first. Hibari almost forgot about the situation. Tsunayoshi was adorable. Opening the door with his butt while holding the food tray with his both hands… Simply amusing. But low whispers from the prisoner brought him back to the reality. Was Hibari dreading that moment to happen? Or was he anticipating it too? Even he himself couldn't tell.

Tsunayoshi, in the tape, froze in front of the cell when Rokudo Mukuro shamelessly went on with his dirty act.

_"M-Mukuro-san! W-what are you doing?"_

_"I'm missing you, Tsunayoshi-kun~ I prefer to miss you with pleasure."_

Hibari just frowned. Tsunayoshi was so easy to prey on.

Mukuro, on the tape, licked his fingers in a manner that was obviously supposed to be seductive. Hibari watched, with a secret hope, how Tsunayoshi's hand reached for the weapons attached to his belt. But then the brunette stopped hesitantly (or was it dazedly?)

For several minutes, they both: real life Hibari and Tsunayoshi in his phone's screen watched the very same psycho masturbating.

"Kufufu…"

Hibari was too busy to pay attention to the criminal.

"Kufufu… See? I made Tsunayoshi-kun's pants tight. They hugged his ass so nicely then."

For some reason, Hibari didn't stand up and bite the damn pineapple; neither had he retorted his needless comment. He just stared at Tsunayoshi's ass that was indeed more appealing than usually.

_"Kufufu, Tsunayoshi-kun~ come here and feed me."_

Damn it. Hibari watched the tape in daze. Tsunayoshi really went towards the cell.

"Kufufu… Want a treat too? Ne, stalker-kun?"

Hibari looked at the other, emitting the darkest aura possible, even for Hibari Kyoya. Without thinking, he threw his phone into the blue-haired demon's face. His rage didn't even allow him to spare some time to reach for anything that could be called a weapon.

Mukuro easily caught the item.

"Oya? Here's my Tsunayoshi-kun~."

Before Hibari could do anything, the perverted murderer licked the phone's screen.

Hibari rushed to the cell door and opened like he was about to rip it off.

"Give it back, herbivore."

"Kufufu… Why would I do something stupid like this? MY Tsunayoshi-kun is there. So this is MINE."

Hibari couldn't contain his anger. He reached for the gun, but the desire to bite the damn pervert hard was overwhelming. So instead, he hit the murderer as hard as he could. But Mukuro just ignored and kept staring at the small screen of his guard's phone.

The night worker hit again. Then again. It was a matter of seconds when a bleeding body was curling on the floor, hugging the phone tightly to his chest. Hibari stomped the psycho pineapple and was seemingly enjoying it. Mukuro just grinned like an idiot and laughed his insanely creepy laugh.

But then it all stopped when Hibari heard a moan. No, THE moan. The moan itself came from his phone and the voice… That voice…

Hibari just fell onto the blue-haired man and tried to get the phone out of the other's death grip. What he saw on the screen was his worst nightmare. Tsunayoshi was sucking on a slim pale finger with his eyes closed.

Hibari had to admit he lost it, the track of time. Tsunayoshi… he had never seen Tsunayoshi like that. Imagined? Of course. But never seen.

The view would be the best thing Hibari had ever seen if it wasn't for the damn bastard next to Tsunayoshi, if it wasn't for the psycho's fingers literally in the brunette's throat.

_"Kufufu~ Nice, Tsunayoshi-kun. Very nice indeed." Mukuro finally released Tsuna's mouth and then licked his hand._

_"You taste so sweet and I'm so bitter, Tsunayoshi. Perfect. But not enough."_

…

_"I can see I caused you pain. Here."_

That was too much. How he dared touch Tsunayoshi there? Hibari kicked the prisoner, aiming between his legs. Finally, the psycho let go of his phone.

"I'll bite you to death."

The murderer didn't seem impressed by his guard's words. Mukuro calmly pulled himself up from the dirty floor, whipped the blood from the corner of his lips and walked closer like he was searching for the fatal fate.

"I see you are in pain here too."

Hibari's eyes widened. The first thing he realized was that he really was aroused so that his uniform pants were extremely tight and that was becoming a problem. The second thing he became aware of was a hand that gripped and almost clenched his clothed member. Damn that bastard.

"Oya? Weren't you going to bite me to death?"

Hibari tried to move, but the death grip on his crotch didn't let him, rendering him completely immobile.

"There, there. We want to pleasantly watch our movie, don't we?"

Hibari just stood there. Painfully turned on. Looking at Tsunayoshi's face on his phone's screen. And, with the person he detested the most right behind him, panting hard in his ear and roughly caressing his shaft trough the clothes.

"_Ah~ M-Mukuro… Please, stop. God, there…"_

Hibari tried to stay in control of his body. But seeing Tsunayoshi like that didn't let him do so. He didn't resist the slim fingers that slipped under his pants and underwear, the fingers that closed around his member stroking it, clenching it, caressing and even scratching it.

"Kufufu… Do you understand it now? Why Tsunayoshi-kun enjoyed my company more than yours?"

Hibari only clenched his teeth.

"_Ah… Mukuro… Please… Muku…Aaah~ Mmmnn… More…"_

"Look, he's crying and blushing… and begging for more." Mukuro licked the shell of his guard's ear and blew some air in it.

"He tastes so good… Kufufu… But you can't taste him, stalker-kun~."

"_M-Mukuro!.."_

Tsunayoshi on the tape screamed and bit his already swollen bottom lip. Hibari couldn't hold it too. But, he felt intense pain instead. He was squeezed in the firm fist, so he just clenched his teeth and hissed.

"Tut-tut, stalker-kun~ It wouldn't be fun at all. And, besides, Tsunayoshi just got me all excited too."

Hibari Kyoya had never been that weak before. Disgusting. Being in the power of the psycho, perverted, dirty trash. Unforgivable.

"I'll…"

"You what? Skylark-kun?"

Mukuro's fingers let go and moved backwards.

"Oya? You had something to say? I've seen so many… They were just like you. And I killed them all. I suggest you forget your pride. I suggest you give up and forget all about Tsunayoshi-kun."

"I'll bite you to death."

Hibari jerked his elbow backwards, aiming for where he thought the other's head was and hit the target. The impact was huge. Mukuro fell onto his bed, holding his cheek. The night guard turned around swiftly and reached for his gun.

"Kufufu…"

And the black-haired man fired.

…

Hibari sat on the floor panting. In front of him was the cell with a criminal lying there. The prisoner wasn't showing any signs of life. The black haired man would have thought the other was dead, but he knew it was just a tranquilizer.

He clenched the phone in his hand in futile attempt to forget all of it. He wanted to forget about his own humiliation. He wanted to forget what the bastard did to Tsunayoshi. But instead, all he could do was watching the tape over and over until his rage was almost leaking out.

Tsunayoshi needed the punishment. Hibari tried not to think he himself needed punishment too.

ps: Don't even ask "how the hell they could see the situation from all angles on the phone screen?" I don't know. It's fiction... I guess... What a lame excuse...


End file.
